


Oh look at how far we've come

by Dana



Series: in for a penny, in for a pound [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AKA, Birthday Fic That Turned Into Proposal Fic, Blowjobs and anal sex oh my, CHAPTER 2 IS POSTED AND MADE OF FEELS AND PORN lol, Established Relationship, M/M, Playful Bondage, Porn with Feelings, Post-Game, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Rating will change, Rimming, Sex Toys, Soft Gavin, bottomy but toppy Nines and then totally top Nines?, chapter 2 is gonna be way more explicit lol, fluff at the beginning and fluff at the end ie as it begins so shall it end, just fluff for now, just like. dudes. there's a lot of porn packed into chapter 2 lol, soft nines, soft reed900 is my life, somehow this is the story of my life, they take Nines's self-lubricating anal passage for a test drive, toppy but such a bottom Gavin, uhhh biting?, ummmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: Nines stops him, his foot on the bottom step.  Gavin turns to face him, and his breath catches as he's hit by Nines's warm smile.  'You're planning something,' Nines tells him, tilting his head, leaning down.  Gavin doesn't even have to push up into the kiss, they're that close.'Yeah, but who knows what?''Knowing you…'  Nines glances up at the building looming overhead, and Gavin just smirks.  'There's really only so many things it could be.'Gavin presses back in, for a quick peck on the lips.  'Are you calling me a basic bitch?''I'mmaybecalling you a basic bitch.'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is really random, but, Happy Birthday, Nines! I love you and so does Gavin!
> 
> This was gonna be birthday sex fic, but nothing ever turns out as simply as I first expect it to, lol. Doing something here that I never do, and that's post a WIP that doesn't already exist as part of a full if unedited draft (edit as of posting ch 2 - finished through epilogue, which will be up in a day or two). Thanks to connorandroidfbi and exfriends, you guys are kind of the best!
> 
> Not betaed, woo hoo!

It's been eight months and Gavin's still not used to dating an android. Especially since, a year ago, he hated them with all his guts, and yeah, look at him now. Well, times change, and so do people, he's been through this before. Anyhow, Nines pretty much spoils him, indulges the slightest of his whims, and Gavin's still not used to that sort of treatment, either, and who knows, maybe he never will. But Nines deserves so much, Gavin wants to be the one to give it to him. Nines is the best thing that's ever happened to him, Nines _loves_ him. And yeah, sure, there's no accounting for Nines's taste, but here they are.

Nines hadn't even thought it was necessary, at first, celebrating his birthday – well, his activation day, as he put it. Which happened to coincide with the end of the android revolution, which was being celebrated all across the city and at the national level as well, like, most everyone was into it. And that was cool, but this was Nines's special day, too, and Gavin wanted to make a point.

They have dinner, but it's mostly for Gavin's benefit. They visit two different museums (the first wasn't really up to snuff) – a lot of places were closed down, a number of roads towards the center of the city were shut down, too. At the end of it, they took a walk in the park, hand in hand, somewhat reminiscent of their first date together, oh so long ago. It's past late in the fucking evening when the autonomous cab lets them off in front of Nines's apartment building. They're going up the front walk together, side by side, and Gavin smiles as his hand bumps against Nines's. As he intertwines their fingers together, until they're holding hands. Again.

Nines stops him, his foot on the bottom step. Gavin turns to face him, and his breath catches as he's hit by Nines's warm smile. 'You're planning something,' Nines tells him, tilting his head, leaning down. Gavin doesn't even have to push up into the kiss, they're that close.

'Yeah, but who knows what?'

'Knowing you…' Nines glances up at the building looming overhead, and Gavin just smirks. 'There's really only so many things it could be.'

Gavin presses back in, for a quick peck on the lips. 'Are you calling me a basic bitch?'

'I'm _maybe_ calling you a basic bitch.'

With a snort, Gavin turns away, tugging on Nines's hand until he follows him up the steps. He presses the unlock code into the keypad himself, even though Nines's could have had it open in half the time if only Gavin had let him interface with the touch panel, but oh well, too late now. Nines gives him a gentle push inside, and then Gavin's twisting round, grabbing onto Nines's jacket by the silky lapels and yanking him down for another kiss.

It's a little different already, could Nines have really seen this coming? Nines hums into the kiss and a flush of heat chases over Gavin's skin, twists his stomach into knots. His taller, faster, stronger boyfriend lets him lead him round, shoving him back against the wall as he presses the kiss a little deeper, a little harder. Nines's hands are pretty much never idle, so Gavin's not surprised when they settle down on his back. Squeeze, and stroke, pulling Gavin even closer, so their bodies aren't just almost touching, they've started to overlap.

Gavin only slows down when he's feeling lightheaded. Breaks away, pulls back, Nines's bottom lip caught between his teeth. Nines's lashes flutter softly, the faintest blush on his cheeks as he lets out a very low moan. God, he's so pretty, and Gavin doesn't really understand why Nines even _likes_ him. But this really isn't the time to think about that.

'There's something I wanna try, okay? But you have to trust me, and you have to let me lead.' He starts to step away, grabbing onto Nines's hand and tugging him forwards. Nines follows without hesitation, light gone pure yellow now, maybe confused, maybe curious.

'You know I trust you, Gavin,' he says, and it makes Gavin shiver inside, all warm and happy, and yeah, stupid in love. 'Whatever you have planned, I'm sure it will be a delight. But you did already give me my present...'

A tie, actually – a really nice one, too. 'Yeah, but who says I can't give you something else? You fucking spoiled me on my birthday, Nines! So, just, let me try to spoil you.'

'Alright, if you insist.' And he smiles, so soft, but also a little smug. Gavin flashes back six months, when he wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss those lips, or punch him in the face – but hey, look at how far they've come.

Getting upstairs is suddenly the only thing that matters. They kiss a little more, really make out as the elevator shoots up eight floors, stumble from the elevator to Nines's front door, still locked together, though this time Gavin does Nines lead the way. He gets a chance to catch his breath, as he lazes against the wall and Nines has a surprising amount of trouble getting the door to unlock. Then, Gavin is snickering as Nines pulls him into the apartment, kicking the door shut behind them. There's a little click, as the door locks, as the lights come on. Gavin puts a hand on Nines's chest, stopping him before he can dive back in to resume all that wonderful kissing.

'So uh, remembered what I asked you earlier? Before we even left work.'

Nines's LED flashes yellow, then returns to blue. He nods, and tilts his head to the side. 'Yes, if I could not scan you for the remainder of the evening, that would be fucking amazing – that's just how you put it, actually. And I told you I would not, and I have kept my word.'

Gavin chuckles, and damn, his palms are starting to get sweaty. He rubs them off against his jeans, nervous and suddenly a little nauseous. 'So um, I've got a surprise. I was gonna hold out until our anniversary, but you know me, I'm not exactly patient. I, uh.' He shoves a hand down into his right pocket, grabs the little box that'd been waiting there all evening, weighing him down. Nines's blinks, coming to attention, shoulders squaring off as his eyes go wide.

'Gavin – '

'Come on, please, I need to do this now or I'm never gonna work up the nerve again. Okay?'

Nines nods, decisively. 'Okay.' Then he starts to smile, and Gavin smiles back at him, as he takes a few steps towards him and then goes down on one knee, because he's either going all the way or he's probably going to end up running away.

And Nines, he's holding his breath, which he doesn't actually need to do. Gavin squeezes the ring box in his hand, then stretches his arm out, his heart in his throat. Oh God, this is really happening, he's actually going to _do it_. And he smiles, a little more broadly, as he blinks at the tears that already starting to gather in his stupid overly emotional eyes.

He opens the box with the other hand, and he tilts his head to the side. 'I don't know who I'd be without you – hell, maybe I'd be dead. Because you make me better, but you also make me want to be better, and us, together? We make a good team.' He swallows, his throat gone even tighter, the burn in his eyes close to unimaginable. 'I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I can only hope you want to spend the rest of yours with me. Nines, will you marry me?'

Nines breath comes out in a whoosh, his LED gone frantic, psychedelic, red, yellow, red, red, _red_ , and Gavin's chest starts to feel heavy and his heart starts to drop – fuck, fuck, _fuck_. He hardly knows what he's doing when it comes to dating an android, and he's asking Nines to _marry_ him? It's the biggest fucking mistake he's ever made, only, then Nines has dropped down onto his knees right in front of Gavin, gently cupping Gavin's hand with one of his own. 'Yes, of course, _yes_.'

His other hand slides over the back of Gavin's neck, pulling him close, and the leg that Gavin had half been standing on, it gives out. Down on their knees on the floor, they kiss, and kiss, and kiss, and eventually Gavin has to break away and rub a hand across his eyes, fuck, he can't stop crying. 'I have no idea what I'm doing here, thanks for, you know, not humoring me.'

'Never – well, that isn't true. But never for something as important as this.' Nines blinks, his breath stuttering, his blush brightening. Hey, for an android who never cries, that's still a lot.

With a wet laugh, Gavin pulls back, wipes at his eyes again. Plucks the ring out velvet soft bedding, just a simple band of silvery platinum and polished black titanium. He shoves the box back into the pocket he first took it out of, and he lets out a shuddering breath. 'Gimme your hand, okay?'

Nines nods, sharply, letting out an unexpected chuckle as he holds his hand out in front of Gavin. He feels the weight of his boyfriend-no-fiance's gaze on him, and he looks up, letting out an unexpected, and nervous, giggle of his own. 'What?'

'I love you.'

His breath catches, and he grins like a moron as he takes Nines's hand, gently, in his own, biting at his lip as he slides the ring on. 'I love you.'

Nines lifts his hand up, turning it from side to side, a quizzical look on his face, his LED blinking from blue to yellow. 'How did you know my size?'

'Uh, kind of um, asked Connor,' he replies, well, mumbles.

A blink, and then a chuckle. 'So Connor knows?'

'Like, kind of?' Gavin shrugs, and Nines sits back, and then sits down, stretching his legs out and then pulling Gavin up onto his lap. Nines winds one arm about him, nice and tight, and leans his head against Gavin's. Holds the right up so they can both look at it, and Gavin lets out a soft, happy sigh, snuggling up close. 'I didn't tell him implicitly, but he's a smart cookie. Just fucking glad he kept his mouth shut… and that he can quarantine files and keep 'em safe. You two interface a whole lot, I'm just saying.'

'We do.' Nines squeezes him closer, tighter, lips brushing at his neck, back behind his ear. Gavin shudders, eyelashes fluttering. 'You know, when you said you had something planned… this was not one of the situations I had preconstructed.'

'What, are you disappointed that I'm not actually that easy to figure out?'

'No, not at all. I'm really quite delighted. I had just expected your plan to involve… a lot more sex. I was, ah… looking forward to what you mean, by you taking the lead?'

With a chuckle, Gavin twists around, straddling Nines's lap as his arms come up to loop around his neck. 'Yeah, _now_ you're disappointed. Don't worry, we can still have sex.' He brushes his lips over Nines's, and one of Nines's hands – the one with the ring – comes up to tangle in the back of his shirt, giving a playful tug. 'Something else to celebrate.' And he winks, fuck, with both of his eyes. Nines, though, just laughs, and his other hand slides up into Gavin's hair, pulling him back in for more soft kisses.

Draws back, licking at the moisture on his lips, face gentle as he smiles, those pale eyes of his so surprisingly bright. 'Tell me, then, what are we going to do?'

'Just trust me, okay?' Gavin nips at Nines's lips, and Nines hums, pleased. 'You're gonna love it.'

He slides off of Nines's lap, then rolls over and gets back on his knees, reaching out to grab the coffee table before pulling himself to his feet. Nines, though, is already standing – better reflexes, after all, he's wayyy more flexible, as well – and Gavin grins at him, and grabs his hand, as he starts to pull him towards the bedroom.

See, this is why he picked Nines's apartment. No cats, fewer interruptions. Lots of fun toys to play with, most if not all of them having been used on Gavin at some point along the line. Gags, too, and other restraints.

But first off, Gavin needs to get Nines out of his clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, my schedule this week has been super hectic! 2/3 now, there's an already written epilogue that I'll be adding in a day or two!

Gavin gently but firmly guides Nines to the bed, and Nines lets himself be led. It's strange to see Nines in Gavin's place, kind of at least, following along after Gavin the way that Gavin is always, always, following after Nines. It's… different, yeah, but in this instance, different is definitely good. No stress, no anxiety, just happy, horny anticipation.

Now, sat down at the edge of the bed, Gavin sits over one of Nines's thighs, one knee just barely brushing at his crotch. He braces himself as they kiss, and kiss some more, running his hands across Nines's broad shoulders, down his arms. As Gavin's hands skim lightly over Nines's chest, nails scraping at the smooth material. When he plucks at buttons, one after another, as he shoves Nines's long-sleeved shirt just a little ways down his long, long arms arms.

The slightest shiver, and Gavin smirks, mouth to mouth. Draws it all out, pushing the shirt down a little bit more, lips dragging across the soft synthskin of Nines's throat. 'Don't suppose you could turn off your self-heal protocol, till I'm all finished with you?' He murmurs, softly – the scrape of his teeth, a sweet sort of sting.

A hitch in Nines's breath. 'I can do that.'

'And I'd ask you to turn up your sensitivity…' A small gasp, and Gavin bites a little harder, pulling back to survey his work, and gives a delightedly satisfied nod. See, even when he goes all out to try and leave Nines's body littered with the sorts of marks Nines likes to leave on _him_ , they never last. And they're pretty, so pretty, at least in the moment, but hell, Nines is gorgeous so of course that makes fucking sense. Gavin lifts a hand up, knowing that Nines's body will be way more sensitive where skin has faded away – Nines shivers, lets out a shuddering breath, a deep groan that makes Gavin want to moan in return. He bites his lip, keeps it to himself, finger stroking over that inch or so of naked chassis. Experimentally, super softly, and all the while, Gavin is listening to the little sounds Nines is trying to hide but keeps on making.

And Nines manages, somewhat out of breath. '...let's save something for the honeymoon?'

Gavin giggles as the realness of it all washes over him, he asked Nines to marry him, Nines said _yes_. He draws Nines's hand up to his face, presses a kiss to his palm, presses another kiss to the platinum and titanium ring, another, another. 'I love you,' he says, and he means it with his everything. 'Happy birthday, babe. Happy proposal day?'

Nines's lips, the twitch up into a warm, soft smile. 'I love _you_ , Gavin. Thank you, for... everything.'

Usually, honestly, they don't say it all that often. Gavin's not good at expressing that sort of thing, but Nines, Nines makes him want to be something a little different than what he really is. Not an absolute change, just… but, he wants keep saying it. He never wants to not mean it.

Nines lets himself be pushed back, shifts his hips to give Gavin better access to his pants. Stops, catches his breath, then bends down to kiss Nines's thigh, bite at it. A sharp breath, a warm chuckle. Gavin ends up standing up, looking down at Nines, grinning down at him as Nines smiles back, so pretty, so fucking pretty, and he loves Gavin, how is this even real?

'View's nice up here,' he murmurs, voice a little rough.

One of Nines's eyebrows shifts up, as he lets one leg loll to the side. 'I'm sure it's a lot better down here.'

With a snort, Gavin shakes his head. 'Hey, none of that. Roll over, okay? And scoot up, I need some more space.'

Nines does, quickly, looking back over his shoulder. He tilts his head, a little. 'It's peculiar…'

'Hrm?' Gavin puts a knee forward, starts climbing up onto the bed. 'What is?'

'All you've done is look at me… does it always make you feel so vulnerable?'

'Uh, yeah? Especially when you're still dressed and I'm fucking naked, and wet.' Wet, cause who knows just how long Nines would have been teasing him, at that point, and what sort of foreign but very welcome objects could Nines have already shoved in his ass? When his dick is aching and slick with pre-come, and who the fuck even knows when Nines is going to let Gavin come (well, other than Nines). So, if Gavin can make Nines feel just as half as good as Nines always makes him feel… well, this'll all have been a complete fucking success, duh.

'What are you planning, next?'

'Hey, no more questions, babe. I've got you, okay?'

Nines lets out a deep breath, nodding. 'Okay. I trust you.' Gavin knows it's not easy for him to do that, to just get out of his head and let go, but he says he trusts Gavin, and Gavin believes him. 'If I need you to stop, I'll say Hank.'

Gavin growls, and Nines lets out a surprised laugh when his hand comes into sharp contact with Nines's ass. 'I don't wanna think of Hank right now, alright?'

'Alright,' and Nines laughs a few times, sounding actually winded? 'Don't make me have to tell you to stop, and you won't have to hear it again.' And it could be a warning, sure, but Gavin knows how Nines works, for the most part, and that was a fucking dare.

The bed is wide enough, and Nines is far enough into the center of it, for Gavin to have room to do what he wants to do. He gets down on his hands and knees and crawls forward, a little bit more, settling back as he sits up. 'Your ass is fucking amazing,' he says, and yeah, there's still a little blush left over, from where he'd given Nines's left buttock a hard slap. 'I've wanted to do this for fucking ever, and this is the perfect opportunity.'

'Okay?'

'No more questions,' Gavin growls, playful, and Nines lets out a laugh of his own. Starts to say something, but Gavin steals his breath away, getting both of his hands on both of those perfect fucking globes and squeezing them, hard. Not just content to let a good thing go, Gavin hums to himself as he keeps on kneading Nines's ass, pressing in his with his fingers, his nails, all fuzzy with pleasure of his own as he watches the skin flicker out in patches, revealing more of the off-white beneath, and staying like that. He's proud of it, so fucking pleased, with the illusion of it being something that's going to last. With the tip of his tongue caught between his teeth, he keeps at it, and Nines shifts beneath him, somewhat restless, already impatient. So Gavin says, in the sort of tone that works wonders on him, when Nines is in his place. 'Come on, stay still. This is good, right?'

'Yes,' Nines replies, with force, though the tone of it is hollow, almost, some sort of distortion in his vocal box. 'You keep telling yourself that, eventually you'll be right.' And Gavin, because he's had enough of that, spreads Nines's buttocks, wide. Stares down at that pink little hole, all puckered and – yeah, it's fucking _wet_. A bead of something slick escapes, leaves a damp trail down over Nines's pale thigh.

'Holy fucking, wow,' Gavin mutters. 'Didn't think I'd live to see the day.'

'Gavin, please, enough is – '

'I'm just getting started, gorgeous,' he says, kind of like how that self-lubricating anal passage of Nines is just getting started, too. He lets go of Nines's ass, for the moment, and drops down onto his elbows. Sniffs, because why not, if he's going to eat android ass, why shouldn't he get the full experience? Only it kind of smells like nothing, and maybe if CyberLife hadn't gone out of business, they could have made an absolute killing on flavored, scented lube.

He noses in, close. Eyes closing, because it kind of fits the mood? Swipes at the damp little spot, and no, it doesn't really taste like anything, either. Nines's gives a full body twitch, bucking up. Cries out, sharply, Gavin's name. And Gavin just grins, like a madman, as he licks into him. Cool? Can a thing taste cool? Kind of tangy. Neat.

Gavin pulls back, to catch his breath, but then he's diving right back in. Nines jerks forward as Gavin squeezes hold of him, as he narrows his tongue and wiggles it about. Jesus fucking Christ, whoever thought of this was the biggest fucking pervert ever. And it's amazing? Pretty fucking awesome. The texture and the sensation and the _tightness_. The little whimpers that Nines keeps on making, crackly with static distortion. He's ice cold when he puts his mind to it, but push a little, in all the right ways, and even Nines starts to break.

'Gavin, please,' Nines whispers, he's pretty fucking raw, voice popping and cracking. Gavin hums, down low in his throat – it's a little rumbly – and Nines shivers. Wiggles his tongue about, pressing even deeper. Fuck, fuck, he could die like this, he could. Face smashed up into Nines's beautiful ass. So fucking slick and warm and _wet_ , ah, _fuck_. So he breaks off, again, sharply this time, turns his head to the side, forehead against Nines's warm thigh as he coughs.

'Are you alright back there, Gavin?' Nines asks, very cautiously, very slowly, ripple ripples of distortion absolutely making a wreck of his voice box. Gavin grins, and he starts to push himself upright. Nines's ass is fucking _leaking_ at this point, glimmering with a silvery wash of slick. Gavin slides the back of his hand across his mouth, and yeah, it wipes away wet.

'I'm making a mess here, Gavin,' Nines's says, his voice box under control – for now.

He makes another pass at wiping more of the slick stuff off his face. 'Yeah, of my face.'

Nines huffs, and twists around to look at him. And he's smiling, of course, and all Gavin can do is smile back at him. 'Love you,' he chirps, squeezing Nines's thigh.

'Love you too.'

Which, yeah, now that smile of his _aches_. 'Alright, so, flip over? And scoot up closer to the headboard, that'd be great.' He watches as Nines starts to do that, glancing back at Gavin as he does, only then Gavin's doing some scooting of his own. His feet hit the floor and he quickly pads on over to the walk-in closet, where Nines keeps the box of toys. Gavin kneels down in front of it, and while the inside is intimidating – it always is, fuck, he likes a whole fuckton of different shit and Nines is always happy to oblige him. There's a lot to rummage through, but for this, Gavin knows exactly what he wants. And it's hot purple, so it's not hard to find. A prostate massager with ten different speeds, with various bits that vibrate. Self-heating function, and yeah, it comes with a remote. One that Nines usually connects with directly, to control it, when he's using it on Gavin. Gavin checks to make sure the batteries aren't dead, and he switches the wireless connection off. Yep, now Nines can't fuck with it, but Gavin can fuck with Nines.

He also grabs some cuffs, the pink, fuzzy ones that Nines bought him as a gag gift, one of the first times ever they'd gone to a sex store together, just browsing the goods. They've never actually used them before, they're ridiculously weak but it's not like Gavin's gonna risk having Nines break one of the _nice_ pairs they own. Like, he isn't that stupid.

He gets back up and stops at the door, peeking into the bed and moistening his lips. 'So, you ready for more?'

Nines rolls his eyes, but he smiles. He's stretched out, comfortably enough, but there's a restlessness about him, as he keeps on fidgeting. His arms are currently crossed behind his head, but then he quickly moves, stretching them out beside him. Fidgets, some more, hand over hand on his stomach. But his fingers are tapping. 'I'd like to see what else you've got.'

'Still not scanning?'

'Still not scanning.'

Gavin keeps the items behind his back, and practically skips over to the bed, he's that excited. Nines exhales, shaking his head, and Gavin actually sticks his tongue out at his boyfriend. Wait, no, _fiance_. _Yes_. He's never gonna get over this, okay? Well, only eventually, Nines is going to be his _husband_. 'Close your eyes? And put your hands up over your head.'

Nines does, and Gavin climbs back up onto the bed, up and up and up, until he's sitting over Nines's stomach, heat flowing out from his body. He sets the vibrator and the remote to the side, scoots up a little more. Takes hold of Nines's wrist, and snaps the fuzzy cuff on. Has to stretch a little to get the bracelet of it looped around one sturdy iron bar, before snapping the opposing cuff shut. And he sits back, smirking, smug, as he admires his handiwork.

'Okay, you can open your eyes now. But don't pull too hard, these fuckers are delicate.'

Nines's eyes snap open, and he leans his head back to get a look at what Gavin's done, and he snorts when he spots the handcuffs, so fuzzy, so pink. 'It'll be a challenge _not_ to break these… if you really think you're going to have that much of an effect on me?'

He leans over a little, stretching to pick up the vibrator. With a smirk, he waggles it at Nines. 'Oh yeah, I think I've got this one in the bag. Now, I need you to stay put.' Nines huffs, quietly, as he rolls his eyes. 'I'm going to take off my clothes.'

'Finally, we're getting somewhere.' But he smiles, all teasingly soft, and Gavin smiles right back at him before rolling to the side. He doesn't want to make it look like he's too eager, he's been trying to keep a grip on the situation and he thinks he's been doing a pretty great job. So he sits at the side of the bed, his back to Nines, wiggling out of his pants and kicking them off. He pulls his shirt up and off, and tosses it down onto the floor with the rest of his shit. He nips at his bottom lip as he turns around, and smirks, and crawls over towards where Nines is waiting for him, all stretched out. Sits, legs tucked up underneath him a bit, and lightly trails his fingers over Nines's too flat, too perfect belly. A small gasp escapes him, he ripples as he shivers. 'Just look at you,' he murmurs, pressing down a little more firmly.

With a glance to the side, to make sure Nines's eyes are on him – and they are – he then peeks at Nines's dick. Erect and flush with soft color, the head slick with pre-come, a bead of the stuff trembling right at the tip. 'Look at you, all I did was cuff you to the headboard and you're so fucking hard? Guess I better do something about it, huh?'

'Yes, that would be appreciated,' Nines replies, smoothly, the sarcastic fucking bastard.

He picks up the vibrator, and the remote. Rubs the rounded head of it against Nines's erection, stroking up and down. A small sigh, and then a sharper gasp, as Gavin hits a button and the thing switches it on. 'Fuck,' Nines whispers, very emphatically, and yeah, that's a goal, score one for Gavin.

He snatches it back, and switches it off, and hell, Nines is glaring at him. Gavin waggles his eyebrows at him and scoots back, kind of drapes himself over one of Nines's thick thighs, laying at an angle. At one hand, he's got Nines's beautiful dick. At the other, Nines's leaking hole. It's like he's won the lottery, or it's Christmas morning, what the fuck ever. He sets the vibrator down again, eyes on Nines's as he pushes into him with just the pad of his thumb. Nostrils flaring as he huffs, Nines remains remarkably calm. So Gavin pushes in with his index finger, instead, doesn't even wait for Nines to adjust – he doesn't really need that sort of treatment, anyway. That garners him a nice hot moan that makes him go hot all over, his own dick twitching in interest. This is Nines's night, though, he's trying to be patient, he needs to make sure he lasts.

And he just keeps staring at Nines, as that one finger becomes two, and he keeps on pumping into him. Nines is struggling with his cool, calm face, because Gavin can see where the cracks in it are forming – figuratively, anyway. Nines's chest is rising and falling, a little more quickly than he needs it (and he doesn't really need it, does he?). There's a soft blush on his cheeks, running down his neck. Gavin turns his head, a little, eyes slipping shut as he bites close to the point where Nines's leg runs into his torso, the crease between. Bites at the skin, sucks on it, hard, with Nines squeezing around him, so fucking tight.

'God, babe,' he murmurs, drawing back. A little lightheaded, a little high on the power. 'You're a fucking sight.'

Nines's bares his teeth, but he's blushing harder, and little soft splotches of pink are starting to show all over his bare chest. 'Take a picture, it'll last longer.' See, now that's an idea. Nines is usually the one recording the shit they get up to – and he still must be, but the angle, it's all wrong.

'You know,' Gavin grins, and he twists his fingers, all deep, in Nines's tight, slick heat. 'I think I will.'

He draws back, and sits up, and without a second thought, sucks that slick stuff right off of his fingers. Nines's fucking _groans_ , closing his eyes tightly. 'Don't worry, gorgeous, I'll be right back.'

Fuck, he should have thought of this sooner. He stoops down by his clothes and digs his phone out of the pile, and he takes a few eager steps back towards the bed, bouncing down onto it. That jolts Nines, some, and his eyes snap back open. Gavin brings up the camera app, switches over to record. Fiddles around with the settings, a bit, before he's got it set up perfectly right. Then he looks around for a place to set it, but the only place that really works is on the bedside table. Gavin gets it set up, makes sure it's centered on Nines's dick, and no, it's not gonna be as awesome as the videos Nines records of them, but it's still gonna be hot when they decide to rewatch it.

'Okay, we're... Live.' He scoots back over to where he'd been, picking up the vibrator and then moving a little bit more, settling down in between Nines's spread legs. 'Alright, so uh, let's get this party started?'

Nines lifts his head up a little more, just to look down the stretch of his body. Gavin sucks at his bottom lip and presses the rounded head of the massager to Nines's slick hole, switching it on to its lowest setting, with the remote that's clutched in his other hand. Nines gasps, softly, trying to spread his legs a little bit more. Gavin grins, and starts pressing it on in, feels the heat start building as his pulse starts racing. He shifts a little, to ease some pressure, because his dick keeps getting harder and fucking harder.

Nines holds himself still, breathing slowly. 'Come on, babe, relax.' Nines does, tries to, anyway, closing his eyes as Gavin gives the vibrator another little push, and the head of it pushes past all those tight rings of synthetic muscle.

'It's warm?' Nines murmurs.

'Yeah, gonna get warmer,' Gavin replies, breath hitching. 'You know how this works, don't act so surprised.'

'Hmmm.' Nines lets his head laze back, his eyes still closed, but not so tightly clenched. He shifts about as the vibrator goes deeper, and Gavin licks at his lips and _stares_ , watching every flicker of reaction on Nines's beautiful face, utterly rapt. God, this is his life now, isn't it? This is all _his_ , and he's all Nines's.

The vibrator bottoms out and he switches it up to the next setting, smirking to himself as Nines's blinks his eyes open, jolting at the mix of heat and buzzing pressure. Another twitch, and Nines's dick gives a happy little bounce, as Gavin pushes himself up fully. 'You look good enough to fuck,' he says, and Nines gives a helpless roll of his eyes. His hands shake, and his fingers curl, so carefully, around that delicate length of metal. Gavin makes him twitch, a few times more, as he grabs the vibrator, slides it out, pushes it back in. Is close to giggling, the next time he shoves it back in, when it gives a wet little _squelch_. Nines lets out a shuddering sigh, and Gavin kicks vibrator up a few more notches. Nines doesn't just jerk, or jolt, or twitch, no, he fucking _spasms_ , but he doesn't actually snap the bracelets.

He leans forward, kisses Nines's stomach, absolutely fucking avoids his dick. 'I love it, I fucking love it. The sounds you're making, the faces you keep making.'

'Go fuck yourself,' Nines growls, weakly.

Gavin laughs, and stretches up to bite at one of those pert little nipples. Four out of ten, and Nines is telling him to go fuck himself. Gavin switches it up to five as he goes from biting, to sucking, to licking at Nines's nipple, feeling it get harder and harder, Another twitchy jolt, and the moans that tears out of Nines's throat knocks right into Gavin, and he moans as he laps at his fiance's perfect chest.

'Yeah, fuck you too,' he murmurs, a little shakily now, getting up onto his knees before goes back to assaulting Nines's chest. Only now, his hand on Nines's dick, squeezing tightly, but pumping him so slowly. Nines _whimpers_ when he rubs his thumb through the slick at the head, shaking from head to toe. Gavin shifts to the side, just to relieve a little of his own pressure. Fuck, he wants Nines inside him, now, but he needs to – he really does need to – wait.

He draws back, a little, 'Come on, don't be shy, gorgeous. Keep making those pretty sounds.'

Nines does make another sound, pretty much immediately, a mixture of arousal and annoyance and Gavin turns his head just so, to grin at him, before he starts sitting up. There's still a silvery line of saliva connecting his mouth to Nines's nipple. The skin all around it has peeled back, just a mottled mess of flesh-tone running into off-white shot through with silvery-blue.

'Wait, no, come, ah, _back_.' He jerks up off the bed at that, as Gavin runs his hand down to the base of Nines's dick, squeezes, hard. Gets the remote in his other hand, pushes the level up one more notch. It's a little like whip lash, how Nines is chanting his name, his voice stuttering and crackly and fucking _wrecked_. God, and Gavin's not even finished with him yet.

So he sets the remote on Nines's stomach, rests on one elbow, leaning down, mouthing at the head of Nines's dick, all flushed with color, pretty, slick, pink. Nines whines, all shot through with static, and fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , Gavin's ready to hump empty air, this is too fucking much for him to handle. He licks at Nines, closing his eyes, rumbling in pleasure as he takes him all the way in. Gags a little, when that slick, hard, hot flesh bumps against the back of his throat. Ah, fuck.

He drags his mouth back up, hollowing his cheeks. Sucks, a little hard, at the head, knows he can get away with teasing with his teeth, because he drags them over the sensitive synthskin and Nines shivers all over, right in Gavin's damn mouth. Starts to slide back down, ready for Nines to fill his mouth back up – and God, the thought, it's got him twitching his hips impatiently.

That's when Nines's voice, a little wrecked, a whole lot of static, interrupts him: 'Gavin, please, your vitals… all over the place.. I suggest you… hand… jerk yourself off, before you plan on advancing any further. We both… k-know, you're not gonna… _last_.'

Gavin pulls back, lets Nines's dick slip free of his mouth. He snatches the remote up, pushes it to the next level. Nines's head drops back dramatically, and he bucks up, toes curling in the sheets. With a twitch and a crackling groan, it's almost a fucking cry, he comes in heavy spurts, all over his stomach.

Ha fucking ha, take that – that's another goal for Gavin, he's in the fucking lead.

'God, I love you.'

Nines leans his head to the side, eyes half-lidded. 'Mhmm? Mmm.' He gets the right sentiment from it, really. Nines loves him, too.

Gavin sits up, stretches over to pet his cheek. To lean down, and kiss his lips. 'You look so good like this, babe, fuck, you're gorgeous. You're being so good for me, taking everything I give you.'

Nines smiles, pushing against the hand that's petting his cheek. The synthskin goes fucking wild, flickering out where in all the places they are touching. Fuck, Nines is really feeling it, and Gavin's got the best fucking idea, _ever_.

He sits up all the way, throws a leg over Nines's stomach and then scoots up, until his dick is pressing against Nines's cheek, leaving a streak of clear slick behind. Nines struggles to open his eyes a little wider, lashes fluttering. Blinks a few times, and Gavin slides his fingers through the mess of his hair.

'Is this okay?'

A nod, and all of Nines's attention – even if he is, yeah, a little out of his head – focuses on him. He lifts his head up, the bracelet of the fuzzy pink cuffs tinkling where they brush against the harder iron bars. Gavin lets one hand rest at the back of Nines's head, sucking at his upper lip as he pushes his dick into Nines's welcoming mouth. Hot, and wet, and instantly tight, so Gavin gulps and drags himself back out, moaning because he can't fucking help it, it's too fucking good. Nines's hands are clenching and unclenching, and Gavin grips at one of the bars and rocks his hips, pressing back in.

Nines's eyes slip shut, and no, it only takes him a few more hard, swift thrusts, and the orgasm punches right out of him. Gavin's knuckles go white, where they're gripping at the headboard. The fingers of the other hand, they make a tight knot in the back of Nines's incredibly soft hair.

'Jesus fucking fuck,' he mutters, just wanting to slump forward. Hey, Nines could take it, he's not the one who needs to breathe.

Instead, he lets go of the headboard, and when he lets go of Nines's hair, that's when his android finally lets him pull out of his mouth. His tongue flicks out, quickly, to lick at a bit of Gavin's release that had happened to slip free. Gavin, a little dizzy, way more than just a little out of his head, lets out a weak chuckle, as ripples of pleasure continue to roll right through him.

'I'm gonna ride the fuck out of you, okay?'

Nines nods, letting his head loll to the side, cheek resting against one of those nicely toned biceps. Out of words, is that it? Yeah, Gavin can still work with this. So he grabs up the remote, and gets into position. There's a mess of slick all over Nines's stomach, and Gavin knows just what to do with it.

Nines watches as Gavin leans forward, hand to Nines's chest as he bites at his bottom lip, stroking at the slick because yeah, it's just internal lubricant with a faint hint of some thirium derivative, and what that means is, it's perfect for actual lube. Gavin breathes out, lets his mouth fall open, eyes shutting as he starts prepping himself with super slippery fingers. It's hard to concentrate, between his fingers, and the steady thumping of Nines's thirium pump, and the faint buzzing from the vibrator – seven out of ten, yeah, of course he can feel it too.

'Gavin,' Nines says, very softly, he's almost in control of his voice. Gavin forces his eyes open, shoving his fingers deeper, and Nines lets his head fallback, letting out a static distorted laugh. 'I'm going to c-come again,' he announces, and Gavin chuckles and slumps forward, a little, because the constant stimulation has finally gotten the next of his state of the art fiance. Nines's release splatters against his ass, his back.

'Nice shot,' he says, as he pulls his fingers free. Dips down low, so he can kiss Nines, but as he draws back, Nines whines and it's the sweetest fucking thing. He clearly cut that one off way too early, but oh well, there's time for more later.

So, with artificial semen dripping down his back, he sits back up. Squeezes Nines's dick, beneath him, lifting up and steadying himself, and Nines, too, before he sinks right down. It is, of course, a _lot_ to take in, all at once, but that's exactly how Gavin prefers it, forcing his body through the ache and the burn because he really is too sensitive for all this, right now, but if he just gets it over and done with, well, he adjusts quickly enough. He wriggles about, just _feeling_ it, so hot and fucking deep, thighs straining as he pushes himself up, lets gravity pull him back down.

Nines, though, lets out a low, staticky moan, and rolls his hips upwards, meeting Gavin on the downward thrust. Gavin loudly curses, 'ah, _fuck_ ,' and Nines is smirking at him through that haze of constant pleasure. 'Fuck you, play fair,' he says, fuck, slurs a little, actually. He gropes around for the remote and finds it, clutching it in triumph. Sits back up, pushing the power up to max. Which, actually, probably wasn't the best idea he's ever had (he did just have a really great one, after all, karma's got to balance that up). Nines _reacts_ , thrusting up and nearly knocking him off. Gavin squeezes with his thighs, slams his hands down against Nines's chest as he lets out a raggedly sharp cry.

Up, and down, grinding down into him. He doesn't even hear it, when it happens, when the cuffs snaps, only then Nines's hands are squeezing at his hips, and Gavin's head jerks up just to get a look at Nines, his eyes wide, his mouth open, and wet. His brain makes a weak connection, cuffs snapped, another point for Gavin, or no, does this one go to Nines? Only it doesn't really matter, as Gavin's back hits the bed, the breath knocked right out of him, and Nines holds him down with just one hand, pressed to the center of his chest. Gavin's heart rate fucking spikes, it's beating out of control, and he starts to open his mouth to say something, as Nines twists back and yanks the vibrator out and tosses it aside. Whatever Gavin was going to say, he turns into a laugh. Nines turns to him, smirks down at him, and slides a hand underneath Gavin's left leg, squeezes his fingers into the soft meat of his thigh, and yanks Gavin up against him.

'Uh, this wasn't, uh…'

'Hush. It's my birthday, I get to do what I want, and I want _you_.' 

Gavin swallows, and smiles, and lets his head fall back as Nines yanks him a little closer. Nines hums, and it's deep, Gavin feels it buzzing against his skin, where their bodies are touching, but there's a whole lot of bare chassis mixed into it, so it might also have something to do with that. He arches into it, ready to snap in half, as Nines quickly thrusts into him. The hand that was keeping him pinned in place, it moves to a little to the side, gripping at his arm and yeah, still happy to hold him down. Nines quickly sets a frantic pace, hardly leaving time for Gavin to think, or act, or react. 'Ah, fuck, fuck, fuck,' he's close to babbling, because each of Nine's perfectly timed strokes are slamming into his prostate. Well, fair's only fair, he's been fucking with Nines for… fuck, however long it's been. There's tightness building in his chest, and Nines keeps on pounding into his ass. Gavin grabs at Nines with one of his hands, fingers digging in as he tries to _hold on_. 'Just fuck me, fuck me, I fucking love you,' he gasps, shaking with each thrust, his vision starting to blur all around the edges, and fuck, it's like his mind is going white.

He doesn't know how long it goes on, or how he even takes it, or how long he lasts – there's just no logic left over for that sort of higher reasoning, and he slumps back into the bed and just lets Nines fuck into him as he wishes, going limp against the bed. The heat and the tension builds up, and when he's sure his heart's about to explode, wait, no, he just ends up coming, instead. He grabs at the sheets, tries to hold on, but he's moving because Nines is moving in him, and fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , it's all too much.

So it's funny, pretty damn funny, when it gets to be even _more_. Nines tenses up and comes, and Gavin's hardly aware enough to even feel that. But those pounding thrusts of his slow, and slow, and slow, until Nines is moving in him at a faint fraction of the dizzying pace before. He dips down low, brushes his fingers across Gavin's cheek, softly kisses his lips. Gavin blinks a few times, and smiles at him, head tilting to the side. And he smiles, a little more broadly, as light catches on the ring on Nines's finger, as the platinum glints.

Nines licks at his cheek, and Gavin manages to lift one of his own hands up. Rubs at his face, just to draw his hand back, find it damp. Yeah, cause fuck him, he gets all fucked up, he can't help but end up crying, he's just… it's how he is. Hadn't even noticed it, this time, but with Nines trying to fuck him unconscious, that's no fucking surprise.

'Love you,' he murmurs, eyes slipping shut. He senses it all, on some deeper level, rather than feeling it in any sort of physical manner, Nines lifting him up and rearranging him, so he's in a far more comfortable position with his head cushioned by pillows, his body covered by something nice and warm, and oh, with Nines's arms around him, too, holding him close, tight. Gavin's sure Nines has given him the works, cleaned him up - he was a fucking mess, alright - and cleaned the toys up, too, put them away. RIP pink fuzzy cuffs, you will be missed, but your sacrifice will be remembered.

'Nice nap?' Nines asks him, lips brushing at his ear. Gavin shivers, and nods, and just… kind of melts, right there, right into him.

'Mhmm. So, um, we've gotta do that again. And I knew you'd break those cuffs, you're too fucking powerful to control.'

Nines chuckles, softly, playfully growls against his cheek, teeth grazing along his jaw. 'And you're all mine, to manhandle about as I desire.'

'Good thing for you, I think that's hot.'

'Your phone finished its recording…' Which probably means his phone's battery has died, but Gavin's got it set up so videos automatically save to his personal cloud.

'Oh, good,' he hums. 'Gonna have fun, watching that, later.' He tries to cuddle in even closer, but it's not really possible. Nines hand is right there on his chest, though, and Gavin smiles down at the ring. He's just… never been this happy. He spent a good portion of his life being an irredeemable asshole, so how the fuck did he end up deserving this sort of good thing? This sort of happiness? 'Uh, thank you,' he says, softly, turning his face and kind of hiding it against Nines's shoulder.

'For what?'

'For saying yes.'

'Well, I… I am pretty invested in this relationship, as well. And I… I hadn't figured out how to ask, yet. I'm… proud of you, for taking the initiative. Ah, fuck – I hope that doesn't sound condescending, I – '

Gavin giggles, biting at Nines's shoulder just to get him to shut up. The mark lingers, so, oh, Nines hasn't switched his self-heal protocol back on yet, nice. 'You don't have to play nice, babe, I know it and you know it, fuck, every one knows it – I'm kind of allergic to commitment. But I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, alright? I mean that. I'll always mean it.'

'You're very frustrating, at times, but I… yes, I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you, as well.' It's softly spoken, kind of understated. Nines is just like that, at times, so Gavin wriggles until he has enough room to turn around, straddling Nines's lap, knees to the bed, on both sides of his legs. And his ass, yeah, spreading himself wide like that, there's a very pleasant sort of burn, an ache, so fucking deep inside. And he smiles, puts a hand to Nines's cheek, and the skin fades away, a little like an invitation, first around his lips, then the rest of his face.

'I love you. I don't… I wouldn't be me, if not for you,' Nines tells him.

Gavin moistens his lips, tilts his head. Presses his mouth to Nines's naked lips, feels how he shivers in response. 'Uh, yeah,' he murmurs, stroking Nines's cheek, the soft chassis, warm but cool, and softly glowing. 'Me too.'


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, ending on fluff.

Work the next day, it's kind of a fucking riot – but only in the best sense of the word. Tina's the first human who notices the ring on Nines's finger (ah, that's Tina for you, she's got eyes like a fucking hawk, when it comes to picking up details like that). She corners Gavin in the break room when lunch time rolls round, and playfully punches him in the shoulder.

'I owe Chris fifty bucks now, you jackass.'

Gavin's thankful he's not taking a drink of his coffee, cause fuck, he'd have either choked on it, or snorted it back out onto her, and either way, someone would have deserved it. 'You fucking bitch,' he replies, equally playful. 'What, did you think I didn't have the balls?'

'Let's just say, Long-Term Committed Relationships is not your middle name.' She gives him an incredibly pointed look that, fuck, yes, she's right about it, okay, they've known each other long enough to say what needs to be said. Tina was the first person willing to put up with all of his bullshit. But hey, thankfully, she wasn't the last.

He rolls his eyes at her, takes a drink of his coffee, and flips her off with his free hand. But she's smiling, when he puts his drink down, and she hugs him, kisses his cheek. 'Fifty dollars, who cares. I'm so fucking proud of you, man. Have you seen Nines, strutting about the place? He's fucking glowing.'

Gavin just grins at her, then smiles, expression softening, because speak of the fucking devil, look at who just walked into the break room. Tina blinks, then looks back over her shoulder. 'Oh, hey there, Nines. Congratulations, this one here's a serious keeper.'

'I'd decided that myself already, Tina, but thank you for verifying that I've made a good choice.' And he smiles, because yeah, Gavin's used to him, but sometimes when he's talking to other people, non-Gaviny people, he kind of sounds like a real ass.

Tina, though, just beams at him. 'If either of you need any help planning anything, just let me know? I love putting these things together.' And okay, yeah, Gavin's heart does have a sympathy pang – she helped out with both her older sisters' weddings, as well as a couple of other friends of hers that she'd dragged Gavin along to, as her plus one. Always the bridesmaid, never the bride, that's Tina. Who the fuck does he have to sacrifice a goat to so she can finally meet the girl of her fucking dreams?

'Sure, uh, that's cool, right, Nines?' Ah, _fuck_ , if they're getting married, that means there's actually a wedding that needs to be planned, and Gavin is – yeah, fuck that, he's not any good at all when it comes to shit like that. Thank God for Tina, huh?

Nines gives a small, perfunctory nod. 'I think so, yes – actually, would you mind it all that much, collaborating with Connor? He's excited to help arrange this for us in any fashion he can… says it's something he owes me, as my predecessor.' Connor, of course, was the first _android_ who knew, even before Nines. Tina nods enthusiastically, clapping her hands together, and Gavin's pretty sure he knows who their men of… women of… ah, fuck. Who their persons of honor are going to be.

Okay, so thank God for Tina, and Connor, too.

Tina gets her tea and leaves for patrol, but not until she hugs the both of them. And then she's gone.

'Connor's over the moon,' Nines tells him, kissing him gently on the cheek. Standing close, proprietary, and yeah, Gavin shivers, it feels fucking _nice_. To be wanted, and by someone as amazing as _Nines_. This is it, the start of the rest of their life, together. And yeah, Nines had actually told him, he wouldn't turn his self-heal protocol back on until it was _needed_ … so, somewhere, underneath all that clothing he currently happens to be wearing? Are all those delightful marks Gavin had left scattered across his skin. Gavin's proud of every single one.

And yeah, when Nines was holding Gavin down there, at the end, squeezing his leg, and his arms… well, he got some nice bruises out of it, too.

'Hank relays his congratulations, as well. Connor hopes that, ah, despite your and the Lieutenant's past, ah…' Nines stops, and frowns, and Gavin? Laughs.

'Holy fuck, you can't think of a polite way to put it. I love it. And yeah, don't worry. Of course Hank can come to the wedding.' Gavin shivers, again, and Nines slides an arm around him, pulls him tight. Wedding. _Wedding_. It's not like he could possibly forget, but his attention slips a little to the side, so each new reminder, it's fucking electric. They're going to get married, this is the best thing _ever_.

'Ah, though I am sorry to say, I must go now.' Gavin turns to him, curious, and Nines softly kisses his lips. 'There's an errand I must run before our lunch break is finished. Though, if I run late, I'll of course let you and the Captain both know.'

'Uh, yeah.' He hugs Nines tightly, and Gavin's ribs all groan pleasantly as Nines squeezes him warmly in return. 'I love you?'

'I love _you_. Now, go eat your salad, and be a good boy, okay?' He murmurs that, so Gavin's the only one who can hear what he's saying. 'I'll be back before you know it.'

He nods, heart thumping painfully fast. 'Love you,' he says, and Nines smiles, so fucking _proud_ of him, before he slowly pulls away. And yeah, even though Gavin kind of hates it, he does eat the salad. Hangs out kind of close to Hank and Connor, Hank sitting at his desk and Connor sitting _on_ his desk. Gavin wants to sit down, but he also doesn't want to, because his ass is, for some damn reason, really extra sore today.

Anyway, Connor is like, Nines's best friend? And Gavin wants to be the bigger person, for once in his damn life, and begin to foster some sort of non-antagonistic relationship with Hank Fucking Anderson.

And okay, yeah, it's not gonna be easy. But it's for Nines, so it'll definitely be worth it.

After all that, there's still twenty fucking minutes until Nines gets back, and when he does – just a few minutes before the break ends, actually – he doesn't say where he's been, or what he's gotten up to. It's not like Gavin's jealous, but, he's a detective – he's curious by nature.

And Nines kind of holds that against him, for the rest of the day, because Gavin asks him plenty of questions but Nines's lips are sealed. So, it isn't until they're getting ready to go home at the end of their shift, that he finds out anything else. And it's pretty much all of them, a big chunk of the main shift all clogged into the main entry – which isn't actually as many people as Gavin is making it out to see. All people he's worked with, who knows who he is, and what he's like – all people who see how he's changed, because of Nines.

And there they stand, Nines and Gavin, right in the middle of it. Connor and Hank are closer to the door. Tina's, like, over there. Ben and Chris are… whatever. Gavin just wants to get out of here, right now. The cat's gotta miss them and the automatic feeder and watering tower only last so long.

Only, Gavin's attention snaps forward as Nines puts a hand on Gavin's shoulder, to stop him, and well, Gavin stops. Looks over at him, eyes wide. And Nines, well, he makes no grand proclamation, no big announcement. He pulls a small box out of his pocket, smirking? But gently, as he holds his hand out. 'You can open it, I'm sure I'd somehow mess it all up.'

Gavin scoffs, but his eyes are burning, and fuck, fuck, a few people have actually noticed what's going on – and fuck that, it's not like Nines has ever messed up anything ever (well, other than destroying those fucking cuffs). Like Connor, yeah, and Hank – but maybe only because Connor had put a hand on his shoulder, too, and gestured back into the room. Tina fucking _squeals_ , and Gavin's sure she just yanked her phone out of her pocket. And… Oh fuck, at least Fowler wasn't here today, to witness this too. But Gavin knows they're going to be hearing from him, soon.

(Turns out, he's happy for them. But they still are gonna end up reassigned different partners after they get married, that's just the way internal affairs works when it comes to situations like this. And whatever, they'll fucking _deal_.)

'Okay, I'm recording, go for it!'

Nines lets out a small huff, and Gavin rolls his eyes. 'That's Tina,' he murmurs, cheeks burning as he picks the box up, opens it. The ring inside is incredibly similar to the one he got for Nines, only there's more platinum instead of titanium, and it kind of just _hits_ him, all at once. The enormity of it, what it really means. Like two halves of one thing that were made to be whole. Him and Nines, both of their rings.

'Nines, I – ' When the fuck had Nines even had _time_ for this – probably last night, actually, while they were cuddling. Cheater. And to get something so well made, in such a short time… yeah, android jewelers, Gavin guesses that's actually a thing.

Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry.

'I love you. Yesterday, you made me the happiest android… person, ever, by asking me to be your husband. I thought this was an appropriate gesture, in return, don't you think?' It's soft, it's… honestly, a little vulnerable.

Gavin nods, eyes still stinging, fuck, even his throat is burning. 'Yeah, it is. It's perfect.'

Nines plucks the ring from the box, and Gavin closes his hand around the box, while he shoves his other hand, uh, the ring hand, out at Nines. A few people actually cheer, like, they don't actually hate Gavin as much as Gavin sometimes things he does… or maybe they're just happy for Nines, who knows?

Tina squeals, again, when Nines leans in to kiss Gavin, after Gavin's stared at the ring for at least one full minute. He blinks, as Nines draws him close, and he smiles into the kiss. Wraps his arms around Nines, as Nines winds his own arms around Gavin, as Nines ends up picking him up off his fucking feet. He lets out a startled gasp, but Nines swallows that down, keeps on kissing him. And okay, alright, maybe just a little crying? A couple of tears roll down his cheeks, and when Nines finally puts him back down on the ground, he brushes at them with his thumbs. Then there's more kissing, and alright, they're the center of attention now and _Gavin doesn't care_. All that matters is Nines, and – yeah, okay. This is okay.

Tina cheers, and hey, she's not the only one. Ben claps Nines on the shoulder, and Chris ends up shaking Gavin's hand. Suddenly, they're surrounded by people who _like_ him – or at least can stand him, which is, for him, kind of the same damn thing.


End file.
